Fight, Eat Ice Cream and Kiss
by MarichatTrash01
Summary: Arthur and Alfred had a fight which ended in a horrible way. As Arthur is now devastated he called Francis for support of some kind. Will Alfred and Arthur be able to make up and forget their fight? USUK.


The Englishman and his boyfriend had never had a fight as bad as this one. Sure, there were things they didn't agree on and that starting minor arguments but nothing had been this bad. Arthur had been his usual stupid self and started to raise his voice eventually screaming at his lover. Yes, the other man had too said some awful things but Arthur had said the worst. And in the heat of the moment he had said those words he never thought that he would ever say.

"I hate you! And we are over!"

he hurt on the Americans face after he had said it. Is something he will never forget. He didn't even know why he said it as he did not hate Alfred but loved him so dearly.

Now in the aftermath of the fight they had had, Arthur was laying in their bed covered with blankets. All he wanted was to disappear. Seize to exist. Anything but what he felt right at that moment.

He was tiered of that sinking feeling and the only logical thing he could do was to call his one and only friend, or the only person he would ever regard as a friend.

 _"Bonjour, mon ami."_ Came the Frenchman's cheery voice over the phone. If Arthur wasn't already crying he definitely was now.

"H-hello Francis..." he said through choked sobs. Maybe he should just hang up.

 _"Why are you crying, darling?"_ Of course, Francis had heard that. Why wouldn't he? But it wasn't like Arthur tried to hide it either.

The Englishman shook his head more to himself then anything. Should he tell the other? Probably. "Oh... it's A-Alfred..." he mumbled his voice hitching at saying his now ex's name.

 _"What did he do?"_

"Nothing..."

 _"Arthur dear. What did Alfred do to make you cry?"_

"We fought."

 _"You fought?"_

"Yes." Arthur sighed, he had decided that this definitely wasn't a good idea.

 _"I'm coming over. With ice cream."_ That was the last thing Arthur heard because the next thing he knew Francis had hanged up on him.

Now the only thing he felt like doing was laying still under his mountain of blankets and pretend that this wasn't happening.

XxX

Arthur heard his friend knock on the door. Did he open it? No. After all he didn't feel like leaving the bed and he knew Francis would let himself in sooner or later.

This sooner was much sooner than he thought as he heard the front door open and close. Heard someone walk around downstairs. Probably going through the kitchen.

"Arthur!" Francis called out.

Instead of answering with words he sent him a text.

 **Bedroom.**

"I'm coming up!" He heard the French again call out to what seemed like nothingness. And with that Francis more or less ran up the stairs and to the room where Arthur was. The man didn't even bother to knock but steeped right in.

Arthur groaned and wiped his tears stained face, rubbing his eyes before he emerged from underneath his blankets.

"Mon cher! You look even worse than I thought!" Francis gasped and pressed a hand to his mouth. "Tell me what did he do."

He huffed and rolled his eyes at Francis' dramatic reaction. "Nothing... it is my fault."

"Your fault!" The Frenchman looked confused and threw a bag onto the bed and soon after sat himself down on it too.

"Yes, my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Arthur sat up slightly and looked at his friend.

Francis shrugged and opened one of the ice cream tubs, shoving a spoon into it. "First, here. Eat this." He said and gave Arthur the ice cream. "Second, I ask question because I care."

"You care? This has to be a bloody joke." But no matter what he said he still took the Frenchman's ice cream and started to eat it. Because no matter what the two of them said, he was still sad.

"Non, it is not." Francis looked a little hurt at the brit's words but as usual he just shook it off. "Now tell me what happened darling."

Arthur sighed and took a spoonful of ice cream. Staring at Francis for a moment before beginning to explain what had happened between Alfred and him. Or trying to explain, just thinking about it made him tear up and it wasn't exactly ideal when you tried to tell your only friend about it.

"And that is why I am now single." The brit finished and returned to eating the ice cream. Trying to calm down again.

"You should talk to him." Arthur snorted when he heard the Frenchman say that.

"Like hell I should."

"But you should, dear. You don't know how your darling Alfred feels."

"No."

"Oui."

"It is out of the question."

"But you should, mon ami. Call him or text him."

"No." Arthur placed the ice cream tub on the bed side table and returned to underneath his blanket mountain. Returned to the emptiness and sadness.

He heard Francis sigh and shuffled closer to him. "Darling, he lives here too."

"I bloody know that you frog." And with that sleep claimed him. Cradled him carefully and lead him to a world of its own. A world where he could forget and just for a moment be happy.

XxX

What Arthur did not expect to see when he woke up was Alfred standing in the doorway, watching me. It was the last thing he thought that he would see at that point in time. Wasn't the American supposed to be mad or sad? What was he doing here? And just where was Francis?

The questions just continued to come and they never seemed to stop until one of them spoke that is.

"Artie, I'm sorry." It was of course Alfred who had spoken first and by doing so he had brought Arthur back to reality.

Arthur sat up and looked at his lover? Ex? He didn't know. Not saying anything to acknowledge that he had heard him.

Again, Alfred was the one to speak. "Don't hate me, dude. What did I do wrong?"

And again, Arthur just sat there and stared at him. He so wanted to say that he didn't hate him but in fact loved him more than anything else.

"Please, Artie. I'm sorry for whatever I did." With those words Alfred turned to leave.

"No, wait. Alfred, I…" he trailed off and looked to the side. "It's all my fault. I was the one who said it. I didn't mean it. Don't apologize."

"Oh, okay."

"Alfred. I love you so much. I really regret saying what I said. I could never hate you." Arthur stood up from the bed and made a slow walk over to the American, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Arthur." The younger one of them turned around and cupped Arthur's face.

He smiled softly and they locked eyes. Looking into each other's eyes with a loving gaze. And in that moment, everything fell back into place. There was no more sorrow in the world. They again felt at peace.

"Can we just forget what happened?" Arthur asked and he knew that they would get back together.

"Yes." With that simple answer their lips met in a soft, loving kiss. The few seconds this lasted felt like an eternity for them. It was like a million fireworks being set off all at once. Yet it was like the waves rolling in to the beach.

"I love you." They said in unison once they had parted, smiling at each other.

 **A.N/ I hope you liked this story and feel free to** **review, follow and favorite.**


End file.
